Big Mistake? Or Great Idea?
by Starfire Angel Sisters
Summary: What happens when two best friends land in the video game world? What happens when they end up at the SSB mansion? What if one of them is a busty lolita and the other is an anime freak? Rating may go up in later chapters. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! I can type up this story!**

_Yay!_

**Sorry we haven't updated in a while but we've gotten so far in this story so we just had to start typing it up.**

_Y-yeah…In the book, we're already at chapter 19!_

**Please review! Please?**

Sayuri's p.o.v

I was sitting on a tan-ish couch. It felt like leather. Right beside me was my best friend, Crystal. She has silver hair reaching down to her middle back. She has a golden turtle necklace around her neck. I think it's real gold, but I've never asked her. She wore a teal jacket, zipped all the way up to her chest. She wore black jeans and white sneakers. She was and still is, an anime and video game freak. I wore a blue tanktop, but it barely fits me. I wore indigo jeans and open-toed golden sandals that wrapped my leg all the way up to my knee. My hair was aqua colored and one strand of hair stuck up in the middle of my head. I have gloves that left the fingers bare. The gloves reached up to my elbow. They were black and they have holes in them. I'm sitting cross-legged playing a game that Crystal loved to play. I think it was called Super Smash Something Something. I'm 14 years old. I think Crystal's either 13 or 12, but I can't remember. In the game I was that blue hedgehog. What's his name again? I think it was Sonic. Crystal was that angel boy. Pit, was it? So far she was winning. I sighed as she threw a box at me in the game.

"Hey Sayuri, wanna try something I saw in an awesome anime?" Crystal called to me after she paused the game.

"Uhm… O-okay." I replied unsurely. Crystal gave me that name. She said it was the name of an anime character, and I loved that name. Sayuri Takanii. It all started like this: It may sound crazy, but I was born in the woods. Though I never remembered the good memories, only the bad. One day, in the woods, I was on my knees sitting by the river and splashing my face with water. Next thing I knew, I heard heavy footsteps and panting. I didn't let my guard down so I hid behind a tree and turned my head to see who it was. But the thing was, I didn't know anyone around here and it was kind of dark out. When I looked, it was female, and she had lots of cuts on her arms. She looked about 9 or 10. It was Crystal. I reacted quickly and grabbed her arm with a worried look on my face.

"P-please, f-follow me, I c-can heal your wounds." I said as quickly and quietly as I possibly could. I sat her down on a log. I learned what plants could be used as antidotes and which ones are edible. When I looked for the medicine plants (that's what I liked to call them.) I looked at her. She looked shocked. I came back with the medicine plants, kneeled down to her level, and started rubbing the medicine plants on her wounds. After wrapping her wounds up in flexible leaves, I looked into her Icy blue eyes.

"W-what's your name?" She looked at me, then back to the ground.

"Crystal." She whispered. I tried my luck with another question. I bet I looked serious because I didn't stutter this time.

"Who did this to you?" I asked. I looked at her expression. She looked hurt. Both physically and mentally.

"My father." She finally answered. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I felt my eyes go wide. What parent does that to their own children? She looked at me strangely. I stayed silent. Her mother died a long time ago. When her dad left to go to his work, she would always invite me over. When he came back she would always tell me to hide in her room. Sometimes she would hide with me. I never knew my parents, or anyone to be exact, when I came here. That's when Crystal figured out I didn't have a name. then she gave me one. We were best friends ever since then. Today she invited me over to play video games since her dad wasn't there. I followed her to the dining room. She brought out a piece of chalk. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What a-are you doing Crystal?" She smiled deviously.

"Just making a transmutation circle. It's from an anime called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'" She informed me. I didn't ask anymore questions. I sat in a chair across from her and watched as she drew on the table with chalk. When she was done, I stared at the decorated circle amazed. "Wow." I mused at the circle. She took my hands and gently put them on the edge of the circle. I was scared and nervous. She put her hands on the other side of the circle.

"Concentrate." I heard her say. She closed her eyes and I did the same. Then the strangest thing happened. I heard a spark. Then I heard lots of electricity being summoned. I opened my eyes and saw Crystal's eyes go wide. She was facing me and I looked behind me. I saw a hole that was shaped like a thunder bolt. Electricity surrounded it making the sound of thunder. Then lots of wind came. I looked around like a frightened puppy. Next thing I knew, me and Crystal were being dragged in by the wind and into the hole. We screamed. Loudly. I saw darkness after that. I felt my eyes open slightly. My head was pounding like I've hit it really hard. I sat up on my knees and looked up slowly. I held my head with one hand and held my balance with the other.

"Oww…" I whimpered. I looked around and observed my surroundings. I was sitting on some dried dirt and all I saw were trees. On my left I saw Crystal on her back, unconscious. I crawled toward her and shook her gently.

"C-Crystal…g-get up…" I whispered. I saw her eyes open and blink a few times. She sat up slowly.

"Where are we?" She asked me. She looked around and all I did was shrug. 0I had no clue where we were. She got up and quickly headed north. I followed behind her.

"Where are w-we going?" I asked her. I was really confused and nervous. What if we weren't near home anymore? What if we weren't even on Earth? I became afraid.

"We're going to find shelter or at least people who can tell us where we are." She replied. We walked further but Crystal suddenly stopped. I blinked several times in confusion. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes angled slightly downward. I was even more confused and tilted my head slightly to the right. Then I heard her chuckle.

"Wow, I knew that tanktop was small on you, but seriously! It looks like melons popping out!" I felt my face get red and I turned around embarrassed.

"Th-they a-aren't that b-big." I stated. I turned my head to look at her expression. She looked devious.

"Oh really…" She said. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I sighed as I heard her walk further. I turned my body around and followed her. It felt like days, but I bet it had only been an hour or two because I haven't collapsed yet. Shortly after that, we came across a big white mansion. I stood there amazed. Crystal stood there and grinned.

"Wow." I mused over the building. I saw Crystal walk over to the white mansion, grab onto a green vine that I haven't noticed before, and she started climbing it.

"Crystal!" I shouted at her. She blinked and turned her head to look at me. I got worried because we might get in trouble for trespassing.

"What?" She asked. She sounded annoyed. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I twiddled my thumbs shyly. I hate this habit.

"What i-if w-we get in t-trouble?" I said. "O-Or what if they're mean p-people that'll eat our s-soul?" I tried not to think about it. I was really scared.

"Wow…You are mentally a child." I heard her chuckle. She held onto the vine as I hesitated to go on it. Then I took a deep breath and started climbing.

"But don't worry, if they are mean, I'll take'em all out!" I giggled at her confidence. Then I remembered the last time she said that. Last year. In the winter time, Crystal and I were going Christmas shopping. We were in a clothing store at the mall. She said she didn't have enough money for this cute shirt. So she took it off the hanger and put it in her bag. I got scared and whispered, "B-but what i-if w-we get caught!" She laughed evily…

"I'm just borrowing this shirt forever." I facepalmed.

"But that's stealing!" Maybe I said that a little too loud. I turned and saw a security guard coming towards us slowly.

"Don't worry. I'll take'em all out." She whispered. Then she ran. The security guard chased her.

"Liar." I mumbled under my breath as I watched them. I giggled at the memory. Soon, we reached a window. Crystal opened the window with one hand and held onto the vine with the other. She stuck her head in the window. I heard her whisper, "Clear." I huddled as she climbed through the window. I followed after her. When I looked inside, I looked around the room. It had light blue walls with clouds painted on them. I looked to my right and saw a bed with light blue sheets, a white pillow and the pillow looked very soft. I looked straight ahead and saw a small, wooden dresser. It had some pictures on it but they were blurred because of my bad eyesight. I stayed silent. I saw Crystal walk towards the door and lock it by pressing a button in the middle of the doorknob. I mentally groaned in frustration. 'Did we really just sneak into someone's room and lock them out?' I thought to myself. Then I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I think Crystal might have heard it too because she dashed into the closet on the left of the room. It felt like the closet was too far away. I heard the doorknob turn slightly, then quickly. They might've figured out it was locked. I jumped onto the bed and hid under the covers. 'I should really get better ideas then this' I thought while mentally kicking myself.

I heard a young males voice, then a crash. I think he knocked the door down. I could feel the vibrations of the noise reach my bed as he walked toward the bed. I felt the covers come off and I heard them fall to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He had white wings and a white outfit. He carried a blue bow. I was speechless. When I got a good look at his face, it was bright red. I wonder why that is?

**What do you think?**

_Yay! This was so much fun to write!_


	2. Chapter 2

***sigh***

_What's wrong?_

**I have to break up with my current boyfriend.**

_Oh…What's a boyfriend?_

**Nevermind.**

Crystal's p.o.v

I was watching the scene as I looked through the closet holes. I sat there in disbelief. 'Really...' I asked myself. 'We are so going to be in trouble because of you.' I mentally laughed. Sayuri laid there, her legs bent and elbows bent toward her chest. I noticed the boy's wings. Then his face. I gasped. I covered my mouth before he could hear me. 'Oh my fucking god.' I felt my eyes go wide. 'That's Pit! This can't be possible! It just can't be! How did this even-! Oh that's right. The transmutation circle. Wait, if we're in the game…Oh my god we're in the game!' I squealed with joy. Uh oh…Maybe that was too loud…


End file.
